Project Scorpion-The Gladiators
by spark n' Jetz
Summary: This is a collaboration story between Shuckface and I. Summary will be added at a later date-


**Present Day… **

He slung his Designated Marksman Rifle over his shoulder and smiled. A soldier walked up to him.

"Sir, can we help you?"

He keeps on walking. The soldier levels his rifle.

"Sir. These are restricted grounds for civilians."

"Whoever said I was a civilian?" He says, voice raspy and low.

"Have to get used to speaking. Need to make a better intro sequence," The figure mutters.

With that, the man draws out a pistol in a split second and fires two shots from a silencer, letting out two thumps. He looks up at the camera, and draws back his hood and looks at the camera that's optic stared down at him.

"Tell the Administrator, that he's coming for him. And you know damn well who."

With that the man leaves the facility, security already too late to reach the mysterious man. But the Administrator knew all too well who that figure was.

"It's a shame. He should've never brought him back. "

* * *

><p><strong>169 Days Ago…<strong>

"How are you feeling brother?" Asks Gerald Redwood.

"Do I know you?" He replies with a question.

"No, you do not. What's your name?" Gerald continues.

"I… I cannot remember."

"It is Dusk." Gerald answers.

"Thank you…"

"Gerald Redwood, you owe your life to me." He replies.

"I do?" Dusk questions.

"Yes, you do."

"I owe my life to you." Dusk confirms.

"You will never question me."

"I will never question you."

"You will do whatever I say."

"I will do whatever you say."

"Go to sleep now, Dusk. You've got a long day ahead of you.

"I'm feeling sleepy now. Could I go to sleep now?"

"Yes Dusk, feel at home."

Mr. Redwood walked out of the glass room, smiling.

"How well did it work?" He asked a women dressed in a white lab coat.

"Brainwashing 98% complete. He will not think twice about anything you said to him in that room. But I can't say it'll last forever. You need 100% for that."

"Good enough. Move on to phase 3. Dusk is going to meet his friends."

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day…<strong>

"Dammit!" The green and white armored Spartan yells as he's thrown across the room.

"Have to do better than that," The thrower says, mocking him, cracking her knuckles.

"You're going to pay for that." With that, the green armored soldier runs and throws a punch, but is subsequently tripped and smashed into the ground.

"Come back when you're ready for me." The figure walks out, and the Spartan is left on the ground, crumpled. Eventually, he gets up. Immediately, a black and white Spartan jogs over to him.

"Damn, you just go whipped by that chick. Have you not learned your lesson to fight Storm. I mean, seriously Christ.," The white one says.

"Shut up Frost. _You_ want to fight her?"

"You're the one challenged her. You got _way_ too cocky there," The black armored one, Shade, says.

The green armored Spartan, Swift, crankily gets up and uses both Shade and Frost as support.

"Stop bickering, laddies, we've got our first mission tomorrow. Better get a good night's sleep." He says in a cliche british accent.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>17 Days Ago…<strong>**

"Hey Strife. Working out hard there?" Tempest asks. She wears a light grey suit of armor and a DMR is slung over her shoulder. In her other hand, a sniper rifle knocks against her side.

"Yeah," He replies through panting breaths, "Got 50 reps on these 30 pounders."

"Yeesh, you're going to hurt yourself someday."

Strife snorts. "We're gonna hurt ourselves a lot more out there in the field, Tempest."

"Good point, better shut up now."

"Thank you." He lays down on the floor, visibly relaxing

"Not."

"Come on!" He jolts up, glaring at her.

"Chill out dude, the big guys coming in today, they say he's stronger than you."

"Impossible, my sweet babies got first place in _everywhere_." Strife brags.

"Trust me, they're stronger."

Dusk's voice carries throughout the room, bouncing off every wall, seeming to never end. Silence fell upon them, as the man walked further into the room. He wore EVA armor, stark black with an brilliant emerald green faceplate. No one dared challenge his statement as he sat down on a wooden bench.

Tempest finally breaks the unnerving silence.

"Holy shit, he's here."

* * *

><p><strong>9 Days ago….<strong>

"Hey, first meeting. We're gonna find out exactly what we're doing here." Tempest says as she swings her arm around, warming up her shoulders.

"Yeah," Dusk says in a stiff voice.

"Dude, what's wrong with your voice?" Strife asks.

"I… I don't know. It's been like this since I can remember." He replies.

"Sucks, doesn't it?" Tempest asks.

"Damn right it does."

Dusk walked into the large meeting room, the others falling in step behind him. In the room stood the head of Project Scorpion. Around him were chairs, some filled by the earlier members.

"Dusk, these are the other recruits. Crysis is the green one, currently, he changes every hour. And Spectre is the one in white."

"Hey Dusk, you're gonna get along with us just fine. Don't you worry, we're going to have so much fun. Me the villain, and you my sidekick. Muscle and the brains, am I right? We'd make a good team,"Crysis says cockily.

He reached a hand out and waited. Dusk gripped his hand, and twisted it around. Crysis slammed into the ground, trying to stop his arm from wrenching out of his socket. Dusk planted his hand on the underside of Crysis, before turning his body and lifting Crysis into the air. As Crysis fell down, Dusk jumped up to meet him, then kicked down on him to propel him faster towards the ground.

"Now now, Dusk. These are friends, remember?"The man at the front of the table said.

"Sure doesn't look like it." Tempest comments.

"Yes, well we'll find a solution. I'm sure Crysis would be open to that, am I correct?"

"As long as that fucking bastard doesn't touch me again," Crysis coughs.

"Well then, we're all settled. Let's get started. We are an organization called Scorpion. We steal, destroy, and create. We use violent means to get the materials for our products, then we sell them. As long as our story doesn't get out, we will continue to make money and the public will view us as a huge marketing company. You are here to make sure no one finds out anything. One slip, we all go down. Do not make any mistakes. But that's not the only reason. You are here to retrieve resources and two, and to destroy any business competition. Nine days from now, you will be raiding a Power plant. Good luck to you, and may you do your job well. I'm sure you know what happens when you don't."

The room falls silent. No one says a word. The he speaks up again.

"Your first mission is to destroy the Axis power plant south of here. The Axis have been a threat to our company, They fight back when we push, and they know our secret. We need to show Axis who's boss."

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day…<strong>

"Dude, that is the funniest thing I've ever seen," a red armored spartan, Thorn, comments gleefully.

Frost had hacked into the security cameras and watched constant replays of Storm throwing Swift to the ground.

"Rewind, bam! Rewind, bam!" Frost exclaims. "God, that's just great."

"That's pretty hilarious…...Think the Admin will be on your tail though?"Shade asks.

"Nah, the Admin's too busy. I placed a fake virus in his homeroom, it'll keep him busy for an hour or two."

"Guys! Quickly, the Admin wants us!" Storm says and bursts in, Swift behind her.

"Guess I was wrong." Frost comments.

"Wait, what are you guys watching?"Swift asks, and then groans when he sees the monitor.

"No time for fooling around. It's urgent." With that, Storm flies out of the room, and the rest of the team quickly files out behind the aqua colored spartan.

"Now, I would like to ask, who the fuck put a virus in my room. Presumably someone with technological capabilities that also hacked the security cameras to watch training replays. Frost, next time just use the main console."

Frost guiltily whistles, but doesn't say anything. _Or maybe I was right._

"But I have something, more urgent. at 2200 hours, the Axis power plant went offline, an EMP was blasted two miles around. A camouflage sheet projected. Whoever these guys are, they know their stuff. that technology isn't even legal to possess without a permit. And there are very few who have one."

"So what, we go in, kick ass, and not get affected because of some new technology you're giving us?"Swift asks cockily.

"You're going into a silent zone. Your armor and shields will still be operable, but other than that, you're on your own. Neutralize the threat. This may seem idiotic, but we can't afford to wait any longer. That power plant contains way too much nuclear energy to be safe. Response teams that went in were completely annihilated. I trust that won't happen to you."

"Woah. You're fucking kidding me. You can't do that! We're going in blind, without support, with some unknown threat. Geez, even you're not this unreasonable,"Shade complains.

The Administrator's eyes turn cold and scrutinizing. "Do not question me. Do you understand?"

"All I'm saying-"

"Do not question me!" The Administrator's voice booms across the room. Shade subsequently shuts up, and he smiles.

"A Stasis field has been placed around it, allowing no ground units in. The Camo dome goes two miles up."

"An air insertion?"Storm asks.

The Admin nods.

"Well...Looks like we're fucked."

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

"So let me get this right. They just walked in there, defeated all the guards without setting off the alarm, then planted the EMP and shut down the whole thing?" Shade says incredulously, " And the only reason they haven't gotten away yet, is because someone set up a Stasis field to prevent them from getting out?"

"Yes, and yes." The pilot confirmed.

Shade exhales, "And how good are they?"

"Danger level, let's see, " Her eyes widen, "Sheesh, the group is Class G to S, but the leader." She turns to me. "He's Class X."

"We're dead." The color drains from Shade's face.

" Oh, but there is some good news. He seems to be recovering from a leg injury, you have some chance."

"I think I'm gonna sit down now." Shade replies as she collapses on one of the chairs connected to the wall.

**258 Days Ago…**

"I have his body."

"Good job Agent, how damaged is it?"

"Well, despite the fall,, I'd say pretty good. His armor protected him somewhat, and his AI helped channel his fall. He's intact, but his skin is blue and his limbs are raw."

"He will have to be repaired. Do you have the new AI ready? I think he'll need some...assistance."

"Yes. Tesseract shall be installed immediately."

"Wait, I want to make sure his body is in good condition. Send Doc."

"Can do, sir."

"Wait, are you mad at me for faking your death? Because I'm sorry, but I needed you to help me with the AI. The Director wouldn't have allowed it."

"I understand, sir."

"Good. And Georgia?"

"Yes, sir."

"It's Chancellor."


End file.
